


willing and able

by coffeewordangel



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted over at tumblr with, "can you do a prompt where Zayn wakes up to Liam's morning wood digging into his back so he decides to do something about it?".</p>
<p>Come say hi or prompt me over on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empty-altars">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	willing and able

Zayn floats in that space between sleep and wake, clinging to the remnants of his dreams. He’s warm and snug beneath the fluffy duvet, heat draped across his back threatening to drag him back under. Wakefulness wins out, though, despite his best efforts to drift back to sleep. He becomes increasingly aware that the warmth blanketing him is in fact a person. A male person, with very male anatomy shoved up against his ass.

The night before flashes across his memory like a movie: Liam happy drunk but not wasted, dropping sleepily into bed with him. It’s not the first time they’ve shared a bed, but this is definitely the first time he’s been spooned up against Liam’s morning wood. He presses the heel of his hand into his own erection for a bit of relief. 

Zayn _should_ slide out of bed and go take care of himself in the shower. That would be the proper thing to do, but he’s so turned on and it feels so _good_ with Liam pressed up against him that he just can’t make himself move away. Unable to help himself, Zayn grinds back just a little, sliding his ass over the firm length of Liam’s dick.

“Zayn,” Liam husks out in a sleep-rough voice, breath hot and damp against Zayn’s neck.

Fear washes over him in a cold wave and Zayn stops moving, muscles twitching with the strain. “Yeah?” he chokes out. His throat feels thick and tight.

“Why’d you stop?” Liam asks, sounding half-asleep still. “Feels good.”

Oh god. Zayn is deeply aware this is probably a terrible idea, but that doesn’t stop the low whimper from escaping his lips or the helpless thrust he makes back into the cradle of Liam’s hips. Liam’s arm tightens around his waist and his hand brushes against the tip of Zayn’s dick, damp through his boxers. 

“Please,” Zayn says tightly. Need swirls in his stomach, hot and dark.

“Shh,” Liam soothes. “I got you.”

Liam hooks his thumb in the waistband of Zayn’s boxers and tugs, shimmying them down until they’re bunched around his thighs. He loosely wraps his hand around Zayn’s length in a leisurely, teasing slide. Zayn grinds back again.

“Please,” Zayn repeats. “Wanna feel you.”

Liam presses a soft moan to Zayn’s shoulder and uses his free hand to shove down his own boxers, freeing his length. He’s hot and unyielding against the soft swell of Zayn’s ass and Zayn feels lightheaded suddenly. This is actually happening. This is not a dream or a fantasy. This is Liam Payne’s actual dick resting against the crack of his ass. Fuck.

Zayn shifts slightly, bending forward a little until Liam is nestled a little further between his cheeks, pressed firmly against the furled muscle clenching wantonly. Zayn desperately wants to know what Liam would feel like splitting him open, filling him up, but this is so good right now. He bucks up into Liam’s grip and grinds back against his length and lets searing need take over.

“You feel so good,” Liam pants between biting kisses into the juncture of Zayn’s neck and shoulder. He shoves harder against Zayn, sweat and precum easing the slide.

“Yeah,” Zayn manages thickly, head tilted back against Liam’s shoulder. He’s nearly beyond speech, honestly, words an abstract notion compared to the scorching heat of the moment. 

He shoves the duvet off of them and lets Liam take over the pace. Zayn’s muscles feel loose and liquid under the steady onslaught. His skin gleams under a sheen of sweat and he can feel the way his back sticks to Liam’s chest, the dusting of hair dragging roughly over his too-sensitive skin. 

The need to come builds slowly, every thrust spiraling him closer. It takes Liam shuddering against him, coming wet and hot against his back and ass with a low whine to push him over the edge. Zayn trembles in Liam’s now lax embrace, aftershocks making him feel like he’s comprised solely of exposed nerve endings. 

Liam drops his forehead against Zayn’s shoulder and laughs. “That was even better than I thought it would be.”

“You’ve thought about this, too?” Zayn makes sure to tack on the ‘too’ in case Liam isn’t aware of how much he wants him.

“Zayn,” Liam sighs, brushing soft kisses up his neck. “Have you met you? Yeah, I’ve thought about it. A lot.”

“Me too,” Zayn says softly. 

There are whole conversations hidden in those two words, conversations they’re going to actually need to have at some point in the near future. What are they now? How does this affect their friendship? Does Liam know how in love with him Zayn is? Right now, though, Zayn lets himself melt back against Liam’s broad chest, determined to ignore it all until reality reasserts itself or he starts itching from drying come. Whichever comes first.


End file.
